


Round Two

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, a bit of angst, a little peak into the Snape-Potter household, spoilers in the tags, touch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: Prompt: I would appreciate a Snarry one-shot that involves Christmas and both of their matching Patronuses. Please don't feel any need to write it. Whishing you a wonderful Christmas! xxOr: the one where Severus makes great hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to this prompt until a day or so ago, so I apologize. I know it's a little late... 
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, send me an ask on my [tumblr](http://potions-and-potters.tumblr.com/) or PM me, and I'll see what I can do! I don't have any beta, and I didn't really edit it as I wanted to get it posted ASAP considering it's already the eleventh of January...
> 
> This is basically domestic fluff.

 

It was a good thing they had a silencing charm on the bedroom, Severus thought to himself as Harry fell in a boneless heap next to him. Severus glanced at his husband, who was panting as he slowly came down from his orgasm.

“How are you so bloody calm after that,” Harry asked, arm flung across above his head.

“Perhaps you’ve lost your touch,” Severus replied, and it was only the years of training that allowed him to say it with a straight face. Harry huffed out a breath, and Severus turned onto his side and slid closer to his gorgeous husband until their cooling skin touched. “Or perhaps you just weren’t paying close enough attention,” Severus mumbled as his eyes raked down Harry’s body.

The dark hair was a mess, more than usual. It only got like this after a particularly enthusiastic fuck, and what they’d just done more than qualified as one. Harry’s skin had a sheen of sweat to it, and his cheeks were flushed prettily. His lips were plump and glistening, and his eyes shone brightly. He was loose and relaxed, the picture of peace. The rapid rising of his toned chest gave away how far he had yet to go before his heartrate slowed. There was drying come across his taunt stomach, and in the soft curls of his pubic hair lay his tired prick. Further down, Severus knew he’d find a fluttering hole that dripped his come.

He purred, and dipped his head to kiss Harry’s jawline. Harry, too tired to react, hummed happily, eyes slipping closed.

“You were a bit distracted,” Severus reminded him, letting his lips form the words against Harry’s soft skin. Severus snaked a hand across his husband’s waist, stroking his side affectionately. “I thought you might hurt yourself,” he told him, and then smiled smugly. “With how hard and desperate you were moving on me,” he whispered. Harry groaned.

“Sev,” he whined

Severus kissed along Harry’s jaw, his hand now moving to caress the ‘V’ of Harry’s abdominals. “You do it on purpose,” he stated, knowing it was true, and taunting Harry with the fact. “You know how much I like it, don’t you?” he asked, lips grazing down Harry’s neck. Harry had such a sensitive neck. As if to prove it, Harry tilted his head away to give him easier access. “You do it to drive me crazy,” Severus accused in a low tone. Harry shivered, and Severus smirked. “You know how much I like seeing you so desperate for my cock. For _me_ ,” Severus continued, deepening his voice until it was so low it rumbled hotly in his chest and caused Harry to moan. “And I do like it, Harry, my Harry. Seeing you take my cock so hard and fast. Watching as you lose yourself to it. Riding it like it’s all you’ll ever need in the world,” he said letting a little bit of a growl come into his voice.

“Gods, Sev,” Harry moaned. “You’re insatiable.”

Severus wanted desperately to wrap his hands around Harry’s prick. He wanted to pump it, feel the silky skin in his hands and make Harry scream from pleasure again. He wanted to take it into his mouth and have the heavy weight against his tongue. He wanted to swallow Harry down and savor the perfect taste of his husband, his Harry. But he couldn’t. Harry was too sensitive for now.

Instead, Severus slipped his fingers back and pushed a finger into Harry’s come filled hole.

“You’re fault,” Severus replied as watched Harry hotly as he thrust his finger in and out.

“Oh-oh-oh-oh, _oh_ ,” was all Harry could get out, arousal making his prick twitch and causing the sensitive head to shoot a message right back to Harry that it was too soon. Harry’s conflicted face at clearly wanting the pleasure pleased Severus, and he shifted himself, positioning himself between Harry’s leg.

Severus pushed Harry’s legs apart easily, and with his free hand, parted Harry’s cheeks. Harry gasped at the feeling, but Severus ignore him as he was too focused on the sight in front of him.

He always loved seeing Harry’s hole in any state. Before he fucked into it, it was a pretty pink, tight little promise that made him desperate to see his prick stretch it. It made him think of all the things he could do to it, and all the sounds he could pull from Harry and himself as a result. He felt a flare of possession every time, because this hole belonged to _him_.

Then there was how it looked during sex. Clamped around his prick, the muscle pulled tight around it, and sucking him in. He loved to watch as he thrust in and out. Watching his prick disappear inside, swallowed up by it, and feel the drag of Harry’s arse along his prick, the clenching hole trying to hold him in as he pulled out, it got him so close to the edge.

After sex, however, he looked at Harry’s hole in wonder. It fluttered, missing his length inside, and so clearly wanting to be stuffed again. There was nothing that made him want Harry more than when he saw his own come dripping out of Harry’s used hole. It was primal, really. How much pleasure he had at knowing that was his seed in there, that he claimed this perfect creature. He was whom Harry let, wanted, begged to fuck him and fill him. He was who drove Harry to a writhing wild mess. He was whom Harry chose. Whom Harry loved.

Severus relished in the obscene squelching sounds that came from him fucking Harry’s hole with his fingers while his come leaked out. It urged him to push deeper, to light Harry up with a prostate massage and have him chanting his name as if it were sacred.

“Bastard,” Harry gasped, now pushing down on Severus’s now two fingers.

Severus lowered his head and lapped at Harry’s hole with his tongue. Harry arched and whined loudly. Neither one of them were afraid of tasting themselves, and Severus found he always tasted phenomenally when leaking from Harry. He wiggled his tongue inside, keeping his fingers thrusting along. He lapped his come from Harry’s hole, scooping it all out with his tongue. He’d be putting more in there soon enough, when he’d recovered. He pushed his face further into Harry’s arse, enjoying himself a little too much.

“ _Sev_ ,” Harry moaned, and once again proved why they always put silencing charms on their bedroom.

Severus moaned into Harry, wanting his lover to know how much he loved doing this to him. Harry moaned, and fucked himself back. Severus let himself sound borderline pornographic, losing himself to the act and feeling Harry tremble with pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry whined. “Oh, Sev. Sev, yeah. Sev. Sev. Right there. Gods, right there. Fuck me like that,” Harry moaned. Severus complied happily, pushing his tongue even deeper. “Just like that. Sev. Make me come, Sev. Oh you’re perfect. So fucking- fuck yes. Oh, oh fuck.”

Harry was close, and Severus started to fucking him faster and harder with his tongue as he massaged his prostate in a deliberate, overwhelmingly pleasurable, methodical way. He knew just how to play his Harry’s body.

“Uh,” Harry grunted at the pleasurable assault. “Uh, fuck. So close. Oh, gods, oh gods. Right there. So fucking close. Oh, fucking- _yes_ ,” Harry moaned, as Severus’s tongue flicked up and gave a lavish lick deep inside him. “Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah. Gonna come. Oh, Sev, gonna make me come. Make me come. Uh, fuck, yeah. Fuck, yeah. Oh fuck.”

Harry’s babble stopped as he was reduced to a moaning, breathless mess, punctuated by desperate grunts. His breathing turned rapid and shallow, and suddenly he locked up, arching off the bed and pushing himself as far down on Severus’s fingers and tongue as he could go.

“Sev!” he yelled brokenly as he came.

Severus pulled away and smirked down at Harry. Utterly debauched, his husband panted as he looked at him. Harry was fucking beautiful like this, and unable to ever resist, Severus crawled up his husband’s body and kissed him filthily.

Just as his prick came back to life, and was ready to fuck another load of his come into Harry, the wards alerted them to a little person approaching their door with long black hair, bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and a frilly emerald tutu.

Severus groaned into Harry’s neck.

“Suppose round two will have to wait,” Harry laughed, and placed a loving kiss on Severus’s temple. Severus rolled over onto their bed, and pulled the thick blanket up over his lower half as Harry got up and cleaned them both off. Harry slipped on a pair of his boxers, and then pulled on a pair of black joggers just as there was a firm little knock on their door.

Severus couldn’t help but smile at the sound and he quickly picked up his wand off the bedside table to cast a refreshing charm over the room. Harry caught his look and grinned at him.

“You utter softie,” Harry told him.

Severus ignored him as he watched Harry walk to the door. He couldn’t help eyeing him hungrily as he watched the smooth, muscled back as he walked.

Harry opened the door to reveal their four-year-old daughter. Severus peered around Harry to see that Lily was looking up at her dad with big eyes and a cheeky little smile. She wanted something.

“Dad?” she asked, drawing out the ‘a’ and blinking her long lashes up at him. It was past her bedtime, after all, and she knew she’d have to turn up the cuteness if she wanted to get away with whatever this was. She was a smart child. Severus saw the Slytherin inside her every day, and he puffed out his chest with pride at the displays.

“Yes, Lily?” Harry asked, bending down to her level.

Lily played with the hem of her tutu (which she had demanded to wear to bed tonight), and looked sheepishly at the ground before smiling timidly at Harry. Harry waited patiently, no doubt a wide smile and love-stuck eyes aimed at their daughter. Honestly, Harry claimed that Severus was soft when it came to Lily. Harry would find a way to give her the moon if she asked for it. He was putty in her hands. All she had to do was bat those eye lashes at him.

“Can I have some hot chocolate?” Lily asked softly in her sweet little voice.

“You want hot chocolate?” Harry asked, acting shocked, his voice light and there was definitely a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Lily nodded.

“Well, I suppose just this once,” Harry said, and Severus almost snorted at how easily he gave in. “It is rather cold out,” Harry said conspiringly. Lily beamed at him. “Come on then,” Harry said, and stood back up.

“I want daddy to make it,” Lily said, a little loudly now that she’d gotten what she wanted.

Severus smiled.

“Why don’t we leave Daddy in bed, and I’ll make it for you,” Harry suggested to Lily. The little head shook, her hair falling across her eyes and Harry automatically reached out to brush it back behind her ear.

“No, I want daddy to do it,” Lily said adamantly.

“And why’s that?”

“Because Daddy makes it better.”

Severus did snort at that. Harry glared at him over his shoulder.

“I make it just as good,” Harry defended himself.

“Nuh-uh,” Lily shook her head. “Yours doesn’t taste the same. It doesn’t have the right consistecece,” Lily said, tripping over the last word.

“That’s a big word,” Harry told her. He looked over to Severus. “That’d be your influence,” he joked.

“Obviously,” Severus replied slowly, hiding his smirk rather well.

“Well, why don’t you tell me what’s different when Daddy makes it?” Harry asked Lily.

Without missing a beat, Lily said, with growing excitement, “It’s more chocolatey, and thick, and the perfect warmness, and creamy, and-“

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Harry laughed.

“It just tastes better!” Lily said with a big shrug of her shoulders.

Harry sighed and looked over his shoulder at Severus once more with a smirk. “Daddy, your services are requested,” he said.

“Of course,” Severus replied with a smirk of his own.

Harry guided Lily out of their room, and winked at Severus before he disappeared down the corridor. Once they’d gone, Severus sighed and got up. He grabbed a pair of silky boxers and the white shirt he’d worn that day. He didn’t bother doing it up before he walked out the room.

He walked into the kitchen to find Harry getting the ingredients out of the cupboards and Lily trying to climb up onto the high stool at their kitchen’s island counter. Severus smiled and surprised her by picking her up from behind.

“Daddy!” Lily squealed in laughter as Severus held her high in the air for a moment before plopping her down onto the stool.

Lily wiggled into a comfortable positon, soon sitting on one of her legs, the other dangling down as she swung it. She leaned across on the table, watching Harry place a bag of chocolate chips on the counter. Her green eyes brightened, and she got that little mischievous gleam in her eye.

Severus knew where this was going before it happened. He stood, leaning against the counter as Harry reached up for a mug in the cupboard beside him. Severus placed his hand on Harry’s arm as he tilted his head towards his husband.

“Watch this,” he whispered, and Harry froze, frowning before following Severus’s gaze to their daughter.

Lily was reaching her little hand out to get the chocolate chips. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth and her brow had a tiny crease in it in concentration as she focused on her task. She stretched her fingers out, pushing herself up to her knees to balance on the chair. The bag of chocolate chips was still out of reach, too far across the wide counter for her unless she climbed atop it.

Harry rolled his eyes as Severus smirked.

“Move over, I need a spoon,” Harry said to him. Severus raised an eyebrow at the lack of manners. Harry sighed and batted his own eyelashes at him. “Move over, please _darling_ ,” he said and Severus narrowed his eyes at the endearment. Harry smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

Severus moved over to lean on the counter by the chocolate chips. He watched Harry’s lean back muscles stretch as his husband got the cornstarch from the cupboard above him. Lily’s little grunt of effort brought his attention back to her, and he saw she was still trying for the chocolate. When she realized she was caught she sat back, sheepishly, glancing up every so often to Severus as she expected to be chastised.

Severus glanced at Harry and back at Lily. He put a finger to his lips, a universal sign that even a four year old knew, and slowly nudged the bag of chocolate chips closer to her. Lily giggled, and mouthed ‘thank you’ back to him before opening the bag extra carefully as to not make noise. Smirking once more, Severus winked at her. Lily giggled again as she put a handful of chocolate chips in her mouth.

“Oi, what’s going on back there? I can hear you two, you know,” Harry said teasingly.

Severus turned to see Harry was bent over in front of him, looking for a saucepan. It was really a shame that they were interrupted before round two, as Harry truly did have a lovely arse.

Before Harry could stand up and catch them both, Severus pushed off the counter and walked up to Harry, pressing himself against Harry’s arse. His husband froze and Severus smiled wickedly. With their bodies hidden from Lily, he caressed Harry’s hips gently.

“Severus,” Harry warned.

“She’s far too distracted to notice a thing,” he replied.

“That may be, but I’ve got to stand up to get this pan out,” Harry said.

“So stand up,” he said and gave Harry’s arse a light squeeze.

Laughing, Harry stood and placed the pan on the counter in front of him. Severus didn’t move back, and moved his hands down to hold Harry to him. He liked how close Harry was, pressing against him so tightly. He stroked Harry’s bare side, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his joggers before moving back around to hold him around his waist.

Harry leaned into him, and Severus bent his head to kiss Harry’s neck. Harry moved his head to the side to let him, eyes slipping shut. Severus moved his lips up his neck and across Harry’s jawline. When Harry turned his head back, they kissed each other. A warm, familiar kiss that wasn’t about lust or anything other than love a show of their affection.

“Ewww,” Lily laughed, and Severus and Harry ended their kiss earlier than they either would have liked to, a smiled on both of their faces.

“Too distracted, huh?” Harry said, eyebrow cocked at Severus.

“I admit, I was wrong,” Severus conceded. He let go of Harry and looked at Lily proudly. “She’s quite observant. Far more than any of her peers, naturally. For a four year old, she’s showing signs of much more advanced intelligence,” he mused.

Harry laughed as he stepped away. “Sev, I think you might be a little bias,” he said with a silly smile.

“I’m an educator, Harry, I’ve been around enough children to recognize the signs of a child with incredible intelligence,” he sniffed indignantly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she went on to be the world leader in research for whichever field of academia she chooses.”

“Incredible intelligence? World leader in research? Whichever field of academia _she_ chooses?” Harry repeated in a laugh. “Sev, she’s _four_.”

“Mark my words, that four year old will grow up to change the world,” Severus said, moving to sifter through the ingredients on the counter.

“Sev- Oi! How did you get that? Give me that.”

Harry must have realized Lily had been eating handfuls of chocolate chips this whole time.

“Dad!” Lily protested.

“I suppose you know nothing about this?” Harry asked Severus.

“No,” Severus responded innocently, eyes wide.

“Hmm, of course not. Well, then why don’t you get making – if you have enough chocolate that is – seeing as you’re Head Hot Chocolate Maker in this house,” Harry said.

As Severus poured a cup of chocolate chips into the saucepan, he responded, “Jealous, are we? It’s really not that surprising that she prefers mine.”

“Oh, really?”

“Of course.” Severus turned on the stove and added two and a half cups of milk. “You were never that exceptional a brewer,” he added. “I would know.”

“This is hot chocolate, not Draught of Peace,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes and behind them, Lily started to hum a song she was most likely making up on the spot. She really was so talented.

“If not made properly, both turn out disastrously,” Severus replied as he added half a teaspoon of vanilla extract and a tablespoon of sugar, all while stirring to incorporate.

“Hey, my hot chocolate isn’t that bad!” Harry exclaimed with a frown.

“No, of course not, love,” Severus said condescendingly before kissing a grumpy looking Harry.

The kiss seemed to work, because Harry was no longer frowning when he pulled back. Severus smiled to himself before adding three fourths a tablespoon of cornstarch and mixing quickly. As soon as he felt the mixture start to thicken, he took it off the heat and stirred as the hot chocolate turned thick enough to coat the wooden spoon.

Harry placed two mugs on the counter next to him as he turned off the stove. Severus proceeded to pour the hot chocolate into the mugs, pleased with the thickness of it. Once the pan was empty, he took it over to the sink and placed a scrubbing charm over the sponge.

He knew when Harry had placed the mug in front of Lily as he heard an excited squeal and a little voice go, “Yay!” before it went quiet.

Severus turned to see Harry sitting by Lily, and telling her it was hot and to be careful. Lily, showing concerning signs of Gryffindor recklessness, took a sip anyway. It was a good job that Severus automatically charmed the hot chocolate down to four-year-old-ready temperatures when he poured it.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Lily smiled happily, a chocolate mustache on her lip. She licked it off with a grin.

“You’re welcome, poppet,” Severus replied as he leaned on the counter.

He was vaguely aware that Harry was eyeing him hungrily, but ignored it in favor of watching Lily enjoy her drink. Severus knew exactly how Harry was feeling at the moment, as his husband took his first good look at Severus since they’d exited their bedroom. In only an open shirt and boxers, hair still slightly messy from their earlier activities, Severus knew how he looked. He also knew how it affected Harry, and that was exactly why he’d walked out looking like so. He smiled at his husband, a warmth coming to his chest as Harry’s eyes darkened with lust.

He was just about to suggest they tuck Lily back in bed and so they could get to round two, when Lily shuddered quickly and a fire sprung to life on the middle of the kitchen counter. Lily yelled and launched herself into Harry’s arms.

“Woah,” Harry exclaimed as he caught her. He hugged her to him as she buried her face in his neck. Harry looked at Severus, who cocked an eyebrow back. They were both more than surprised and a little excited at the first sign of Lily’s magic. “Lily, was that you?” Harry asked their daughter.

“I didn’t mean to,” Lily said quietly, hiding her face.

Harry laughed and tried to coax her out of hiding while Severus quickly got rid of the flames with a flick of his wand. Lily refused to be budged, and Harry and Severus shared another look, a sneaking suspicion crawling into their minds.

“Lily,” Harry started, voice light. “Is this the first time you’ve done accidental magic?” he asked. Lily wouldn’t answer, just buried her head further into Harry’s neck. “Lily?”

“No,” came a small, muffled voice in a stubborn tone. Her arms wrapped tighter around Harry’s neck, clinging to him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. That was all his side of the family. Clearly. Harry sighed and rubbed Lily’s back. There was a telltale sound of a sniffle, and Severus’s eye narrowed. Harry looked concerned, and once again tried to coax her out.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, but Lily wasn’t having it. “Hey, it’s all right,” he cooed. “Accidents happen. We just want to know if this is the first sign of magic you’ve had.”

“You aren’t in trouble,” Severus assured her, walking over to them. He bent down and saw Lily had her eyes squeezed shut, but her eyelashes were wet with tears. “Lily,” he sighed, and motioned for Harry to pass her over.

Lily went from clinging on to Harry to clinging on to him. She used his longer hair to her advantage and hid herself within the black curtain. Severus bounced her up and down, softly telling her it was all right.

Eventually, Lily turned her head to face them. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and sniffled. Severus gave her wet cheek a kiss as Harry stood up.

“Lily, what happened?” Harry asked.

“I turned Leo’s shirt pink because he kept making fun of my princess dress,” she mumbled.

Leo was a boy at Lily’s nursery, who Severus and Harry had heard all about on numerous occasions. They didn’t get on. Leo was always picking on the other kids, and Lily saw it as her duty to defend everyone. It seemed this time, Lily was the target of his bullying. Severus planned to speak to the teacher.

“Your pink princess dress? The one you got for your birthday?” Harry asked for clarification. Lily nodded. “Did you get angry at Leo?” Again, Lily nodded. “And then you turned his shirt pink?” Lily nodded and her lip trembled.

Severus could see Harry fighting off a smile and so he turned his body so Lily’s back was to Harry. He gave his husband a hard look. Harry raised his hands in defeat as he lost the battle and laughed silently. Severus turned his gaze to Lily.

“Did you apologize to Leo?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lily mumbled, and she didn’t seem too pleased by it. 

“Did you tell Ms.Winslor?” he asked.

“Leo started yelling, and she came over and saw. She turned it back,” Lily said, looking anywhere but at Severus. “I got time out,” she said.

“For accidental magic? When you were emotional?” Harry asked, no back in control of himself.

“Yeah,” Lily mumbled, and her lip trembled again. Severus’s eyes narrowed.

“You got in trouble for accidentally using magic?” he confirmed. “They punished you for this?” he said a bit firmer than he had meant to, anger swelling in him. Lily looked about to cry.

“I didn’t mean to,” she said and then the water works started.

Severus was going to have more than words with this teacher. She’d be lucky if she still had a job by the time he was finished.

“Hey, hey, it’s all right,” Harry cooed at her. “They shouldn’t have punished you for that,” Harry told her. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It happens to everyone,” Harry said.

“Ms-Ms.Winslor wouldn’t let me have play time, and I wasn’t allowed a – a chocolate frog or a cauldron cake when everyone else had one,” Lily sniffled, still crying.

“Severus, don’t you dare,” Harry warned him, looking at Severus with a knowing look as Severus boiled in anger. “We’ll make an appointment for this when school starts back up, and talk to the teacher together about this,” Harry told him.

“They’ve reduced her to tears,” Severus stated, and Lily held tighter to him as she cried.

“I know, and that wasn’t right of them, but it’s Christmas in two days. What are you planning to do? Everyone’s at home, and won’t be dealing with work for another week at the least,” Harry said reasonably.

“Fine, but-“

“Sev,” Harry said.

Severus pressed his lips together and forced himself to let it go. He focused on Lily in his arms, and pressed a kiss into her soft hair. She smelled like her strawberry no-tears shampoo, and he felt himself calm down a little.

“Lily, doing magic when you’re really emotional is normal at your age,” Harry explained after a few minutes when Lily had calmed down as well. “If you ever do it again, I want you to tell us, okay?”

“Okay,” Lily said meekly.

“Now why don’t you finish your hot chocolate,” Harry said and Severus reluctantly let his daughter go and placed her back on the stool. Harry flicked his wand at her mug, and it was heated up to the temperature she liked once more.

Harry sat down, and sighed as he looked at Severus. He took a sip of his hot chocolate as Severus came to stand behind him. Severus wrapped an arm around him as he watched Lily and let the gravity of the situation sink in.

Lily was definitely a witch. It was a slight relief, to know so early on. Of course, Severus would have loved her no matter if she was or not. But now he got to think about what house she would be in. If she were a Ravenclaw he’d have Flitwick gloating for years. If she sorted Hufflepuff, he’d be surprised, but proud nonetheless. She was rather loyal. Minerva would never let him live it down if she was sorted Gryffindor. Of course, he rather hoped she’d be put in Slytherin. Lily did seem to love green.

He’d tutor her in potions during the summer. That was obvious. She’d be brewing at a third year level by the time she entered first year. He’d have her help him as he brewed, so she could learn. Nothing too dangerous, in case she hurt herself. Though, he wouldn’t be surprised if she picked it up fast and showed an early talent for it. Harry of course, would probably protest and declare she needed to practice for defense. Her Head Auror Father would be teaching her to fight boggarts the moment she got her wand. He wondered if Lily would benefit from seeing them duel. He did love to duel with Harry.

The feeling of a warm mug being pressed into his hand pulled him from his thoughts. Harry smiled up knowingly at him. He took the mug and had a sip of the hot chocolate before passing it back. Harry drank the rest down quickly. Lily inherited her love for hot chocolate from him, but would hopefully inherit her cooking skills from Severus.

“I made a daisy grow in the school garden last week,” Lily announced suddenly.

“Pardon?” Harry said as Severus’s eyes snapped to Lily.

“Yeah! I missed the daisies because it’s cold outside and Uncle Neville said they don’t grow in December, but I really wanted to see one,” she said on one big breath.

“Maybe you’re right,” Harry said, turning to Severus. “Maybe she’ll be a leader in Herbology research when she grows up,” Harry smiled.

Severus frowned. This was all Longbottom’s doing.

“Ms.Winslor yelled at me then, too,” Lily said, excitement gone as she thought about it. Harry and Severus didn’t say anything. “I don’t think she likes me much,” Lily said sadly, and it made Severus want to throttle Ms.Winslor.

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked.

“She doesn’t yell at the other kids who do magic,” Lily told them.

Severus looked at Harry, eyebrows raised and waiting for him to agree that he was completely justified to go cause hell at that nursery. Harry shook his head and turned back to Lily.

“The other kids do magic? What does she do when the other kids do magic?”

“I dunno, she’s nice to them,” Lily said. “Beth got a lolli when she accidentally made her doll float,” Lily said, head tilted as she remembered it.

“Why would they punish you then,” Harry asked quietly, more to himself than anyone.

“Ms.Winslor says I’m trouble,” Lily said. “She says I’m going to be just like daddy because the apple doesn’t fall far from the bush, I mean tree, and not even the Chosen One can make me good if I’m part of daddy because once a Death Eater always a Death Eater, and I’ll probably go to Slytherin too, like daddy, and become a Death Eaterer just like he him,” she said all at once as if she were rattling off a speech she’d heard a million times.

Harry and Severus froze.

Severus felt sick. His head spun and his stomach flipped over. He felt the color drain from his face, and had to grip the counter until his knuckles went white to keep himself upright. Lily was too little to understand what any of that meant, of course, but the fact that she _heard_ it, and _would_ understand one day, made Severus want to sick up the mouthful of hot chocolate he’d had.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Lily said, and damn her observational skills.

“Daddy’s just feeling a bit odd,” Harry covered up, and Severus couldn’t even look at him as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

“Is daddy sick?”

“No, he’ll be all right,” Harry promised. “Did Ms.Winslor say anything else about daddy?” Harry’s voice was light but strained.

“Oh yeah, lots,” Lily said.

“Did she use the words ‘Death Eater’ when she said these things?” Harry asked and Severus wanted to be sick at hearing them.

Not in front of his daughter. He couldn’t stand to hear the words uttered in front of Lily.

“Uh-huh,” Lily nodded.

Severus felt his eyes prick with tears and disgust like ice-cold lead in his stomach.

“I see,” Harry said.

“And she said ‘Volde-‘ er, ‘Volde-‘  um,” Lily struggled, whether it was over pronunciation or remembering it, Severus couldn’t tell but he was relieved she couldn’t finish the name.

“Voldemort?” Harry asked in horror, and Severus breathed in slowly to keep calm.

“Yeah!” Lily said.

“We’ll be talking with Ms.Winslor tomorrow,” Harry said with thinly veiled fury. Severus nodded, and that was all he was capable of doing.

“Maybe if she didn’t yell at me I could do more magic,” Lily said, moving on easily to the next topic that popped into her head. So young. So innocent. Severus wanted to cry and scream. “Fay does magic all the time,” Lily continued. “She’s really good. Her mommy teaches her at home. She’s said she can do the patronus!”

“The Patronus charm?” Harry asked.

“Yeah!” Lily’s eyes were wide with excitement.

“I think Fay might have been telling porkies,” Harry said sweetly.

“No! I _saw_!” Lily said, shaking her head.

“You saw her do the Patronus charm?” Harry asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah! She showed me! With her brother’s wand!”

“Lily, what does the Patronus charm look like?” Harry asked, ignoring the fact that Fay had apparently stolen her brother’s wand, and that this brother should get in trouble for letting that happen eventually, as he was no doubt a student at Hogwarts.

“It’s a light!” Lily said proudly with her new knowledge.

Harry laughed.

“That’s not the Patronus charm,” he told her. Lily frowned. “Does it look like this?” Harry asked, and pulled out his wand from the pocket of his joggers. “Lumos,” Harry cast, and the tip of his wand lit up brightly.

“Yeah!” Lily exclaimed, watching in awe.

While it was impressive that Fay was able to cast Lumos at her age while using her brother’s wand, it was no patronus. Harry smiled and ruffled Lily’s hair.

“That’s called Lumos,” he told her. “Do you want to see what the patrnous charm looks like?”

Lily nodded, eyes wide. Harry smiled. He aimed his wand towards their Christmas tree, which had many handmade ornaments curtesy of Lily, and said, “Expecto Patronum.”

Out of his wand tip, a silver stag jumped. It’s antlers were strong and mighty like the rest of it, and it showed off by walking around a bit. It pranced towards the Christmas tree before walking off towards the fireplace where the stockings were hung. It nuzzled at Lily’s, which was marked with a bedazzled ‘L’ and then did the same at Severus’s.

“Woah!” Lily yelled and wiggled her way off the stool. She ran over to it and looked up in awe. The stag seemed to regard her for a while before it bent its head and nuzzled against her outstretched hand. Lily laughed delightedly. “Hello,” Lilly sang to it as Harry watched as his patronus interacted with her. “I want to do it!” Lily said, turning to Harry.

“This is a bit more advanced magic,” Harry told her.

“But, I want to see my deer!” Lily pouted.

“Well, yours might be something else. Everyone’s is different,” Harry explained. “It’s very hard to do, but it comes from within. It’s an essential part of who you are.” Lily looked thoughtful. “Even daddy has-“

“Daddy, I want to see yours!” she yelled in excitement.

Severus looked up at his daughter, and forced himself to push away the turmoil inside him. Lily didn’t understand what had just happened, and there was time for him and Harry to sit her down and talk to her about it all when she was older, but right now he had to be there for his daughter.

Harry was looking at him worriedly, but before his husband could try to figure out a way to convince Lily that she didn’t need to see his patronus, which was doubtful as once Lily decided she wanted something she was determined to get it (and she usually did, just another reason Severus saw her being sorted Slytherin), Severus raised his wand and cast his Patronus.

A doe shot forward, prancing towards Harry’s stag. Lily ‘ooh’-ed and ‘ahh’-ed at it. She watched as the doe and stag nuzzled each other lovingly. She tilted her head, and Severus wasn’t surprised when she turned to look at them both with calculating eyes. She glanced back at the doe and stag before addressing them.

“They match!” she pointed out.

“Yes, they do,” Harry agreed, smiling at Lily.

“Why do they match?”

“Because your daddy and I love each other very much,” Harry replied. He gave Severus a soft glance. “And sometimes, when you love each other this much, your patronus reflects that.”

“Like soulmates!” Lily said, eyes comically wide and a look of complete wonder on her face. She clapped her hands together, over her heart, and spun around as if it were the most romantic thing she’d ever heard in her whole four years of existence. Severus had no idea where she got this flair for the dramatics.

Harry laughed, but didn’t bother denying it. Lily wouldn’t listen anyway. She turned and went towards the patronuses, and Severus watched carefully. He was aware of Harry sending him worried looks, and he heard Harry walk over to him. As the doe and stag turned to look at Lily before nuzzling either side of her lovingly, Harry stepped in front of Severus.

A gentle hand came to his face.

“Hey,” Harry said softly. Severus turned his black eyes to Harry’s loving green ones. Harry smiled tenderly. “You okay?”

“No,” he answered honestly.

Harry smiled sadly.

“Me either,” he replied. “We’ll sort this out after Christmas, yeah?”

“That woman will be lucky if she has a job when I’m done with her,” Severus said icily, anger boiling dangerously close the surface. “If she thinks she can get away with- In front of _Lily_ -“

Severus cut himself off as his throat tightened.

“Hey, shh,” Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around Severus. Severus took the comfort Harry offered, burying his head in his husbands neck much like Lily had earlier. He breathed in deeply as Harry held him close. “We won’t let this ruin Christmas,” Harry said. He nuzzled his way through Severus’s hair to plant a kiss on his temple.

“No,” Severus agreed, and he wouldn’t. Lily loved Christmas. Well, she loved the presents and seeing the Weasleys, and playing with her toys and the little Weasley’s around her age, and pulling the Christmas crackers. She always demanded everyone wear their crowns the whole day.

He pulled away from Harry’s neck, and looked down into his eyes again. Harry tucked his hair behind his ear as he rocked forward, tilting his head up as he did so, leaving their lips a hairsbreadth away.

 “I love you,” Harry murmured.

Severus kissed his reply into Harry’s mouth.

This time, Lily was too busy playing with their patronuses to pay attention to them. Severus found kissing Harry took away some of the swirling emotions inside him, and the deeper he kissed him, the better he felt. Harry responded back in kind, letting Severus take everything he needed while he made sure Severus knew he’d always be there.

When they broke apart, their breathing was a little harder.

“Thank you,” Severus said.

Harry nuzzled his jaw. “For what?”

“For loving me,” Severus said.

“I’ll always love you,” Harry told him and kissed him chastely. “We’re soulmates,” he grinned sweetly, using Lily’s earlier declaration.

Severus smiled, and kissed him again, this time not chastely at all. When they broke apart, Severus’s realized he had pulled Harry’s hips tight against his. It felt good, and he licked across Harry’s lips before taking another kiss, quick but dirty. “How about round two,” he growled against Harry’s lips.

Harry grinned in response, and kissed him a solid ‘yes’ in reply.

Severus looked up to see Lily had sat herself down between the doe and stag, and was now rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned as the doe nuzzled her hair and the stag tried to nudge her arm. Harry turned in Severus’s arms to see what he was looking at and laughed.

“I think it’s time someone got back in bed,” Harry said.

“With pleasure,” Severus said deeply, but quiet enough that only Harry heard. His husband sent him a wicked grin.

“”M not tired,” Lily protested before another yawn escaped her.

“No, not at all,” Harry said as he walked over, the patronuses disappearing. He picked the practically sleeping girl up in his arms. Lily snuggled close to him. “I’ll put her to bed,” Harry said. “I’ll be in shortly,” he smiled.

“Night-Night, Daddy,” Lily said sleepily.

“Night, poppet,” Severus said and gave her forehead a kiss.

As Harry carried Lily back to her room, Severus went back to their room, turning off the light as he did so.

He stripped out of his boxers, and placed his shirt back on the chair it had been before. He recast the silencing charms and wards. He crawled back on the bed, and placed his wand on the bedside table.

Harry walked in several minutes later. He closed the door and shimmied out of his joggers.

“She’s sound asleep,” he said, pushing his boxers off.

“We’ll be late to Christmas Eve lunch at the burrow, I hope you realize,” Severus said. There was no way that Lily would be waking up earlier enough now. And if they forced her to, she’d be a grumpy little nightmare. Plus, now they knew they had to worry about emotional magic flair ups, and they didn’t want any accidental fires again.

Harry shrugged and climbed onto the bed. He happened to climb directly onto Severus’s side, and was crawling up his body. Severus cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement. When Harry’s lips arrived at his, he reached up and pulled Harry’s body down on top of him, sealing their lips together as he did so.

Harry hummed into the kiss, and undulated his hips.

Severus reacted instantly, and moved his fingers, which were gripping Harry’s hip, to brush against Harry’s entrance. Harry moaned, as Severus dipped a finger inside his husband. Surprisingly loose still,  Severus knew Harry wouldn’t need much preparing, and he felt himself go rock hard as a result.

He turned them over, loving the view of Harry on his back for him. When Harry was a writhing mess of need underneath him once again, Severus poured an ample amount of the lubricant he brewed for them into his palm, and slicked himself up as he pulled his fingers out of his love. He lined himself up, and cut off Harry’s moan at the loss of Severus’s fingers by kissing him as filthy as he had before. Maybe a bit more so if Harry’s whimper was anything to go by.

“Finally,” he breathed as his prick slowly entered Harry and round two began properly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic, anon who sent me this prompt!


End file.
